


Determination

by GTSat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad English, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, My First AO3 Post, What Have I Done, lux always gets what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTSat/pseuds/GTSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux wants something. And she might have it !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't really know what I wrote, just that in my mind it was really funny. I was laughing alone all along. I enjoy sharing it. Hope you like it !

At last Luxanna has arrived to the Institute. Thanks Piltover for needing her in one of its match ! The Crownguard Manor was so awfully boring, and her parents were so awfully proud of their prodigy, as they said. If they knew how much she didn’t care, she thought, rolling her eyes as she went to register herself at then entrance. Summoners were a bit surprised to see her pissed off, but Luxanna was already making her way to her quarters. 

She quickly took off her coat and started to line up her armor and stuff. She wanted to get ride of that as soon as possible, leave this room and fulfil her needs. She actually had one on her mind… He will have to help her with that, she decides !

She took a short shower, just to clean from the ride. When her hair got dry again, she left.   
She made herself quiet when she arrived in the Noxian quarters. Stupid war making things too difficult, she frowned in a perfect childishness.

Nobody saw her sneaking in the Hand of Noxus’ private quarters. Darius him-self only noticed her when she arrived behind him. He turned his head, just to see her enter the room. 

« Oh, Lux. You should have told me you would be back so soon. » he spoke gently. 

Without answering, she silently sat on another chair. He was sure that, so used she was to quietly spy on everything, she could have been there without having him noticing since forever. Though he didn’t think this was the case, this time. She looked at his desk, covered in paperworks, then at him in a weird way. 

« What are you at ? Working ? » she asked.

« Uh-uh. Yes. » Darius said, uncertain about how to react before such strange behaviour. 

« I want sex. » This was definitely a good way to know that she wasn’t here since forever. « Alright. No. Not alright. » He slightly shook his head. 

« Why so ? » (It seems that he had to deal with a lustful and determined Lux.)

He did some random gesture with his hand and his pen fell on his report. His mind went blank. « I’ve got work. »

She raised her eyebrows. « As if this was more interesting. » She stopped. « Than sex. » He just closed his eyes. (If Draven was there, he would say to let go.) (Draven was not there though.)

« This is not a question of… Interest. » She made this small pout that he couldn’t resist to. « No. » Darius said, trying to sound commanding. 

Unfortunately Lux never obeyed him. « Mmmmm. Sex. » she muttered with dark eyes. She stood up and went around the desk. « What are you doing, Luxanna ? » She was getting way too close. She even sat on the lap of a frozen Darius, yet he refused to put his hands on her. 

« Lux, this chair… is already… taken. » he managed to grumble. Darius was in such confusion that, at first, he didn’t understand what she was doing when she undid a button of her shirt. He just watched, not getting anything. 

« Wait. » he finally said. « Stop that. » He took both her hands with only one of his. 

« Why not. »

« I don’t want to see you undressed for now. »

(He should never have initiate her to sex.)

Yet she still was determined, and she still looked at him with lustful eyes. Darius was wondering how to convince her to let him work. Not that he didn’t like sex. Just not now. Then he knew she was about to say something. « Don’t say it. »  
Lux did not do anything and Darius became nearly certain she would not say it. 

« Sex. »

Again, blank mind. 

« You did it. » « I did. »

Whatever he would say he was now sure she would not give up. (He just had to find something.) He released his grasp and slowly let go of her hands. This time she chose to put them on his hips. Darius sighed, lowering his head.

« Sex ? » Lux asked with hopeful eyes. 

« No. » He raised his eyebrows. « Just wait one hour. » She stayed silent. (He wasn’t surprised.) « What, is this too hard, one hour ? » he added, wearing him-self out trying to convince her. 

« Something else should definitely be hard. » Lux hissed while squirming onto his laps, with some goals he didn’t want her to achieve. Darius was hopeless. « Something may be hard in an hour. » he repeated.

« Promised ? »

He had done it. « Promised. » He had defeated her. « Now go find yourself an empty chair. »

« Alright. » she grumbled. Lux returned on the other side of the desk. « I’ll be counting. »

« Mmmmm. Yes, whatever. » Darius said, looking at her, rolled into a ball on her seat, before, at last, coming back to his report.

He did as much as he could until he heard a mutter. « Hour’s done. »

« …Already ? »

(Lux can be really determined.)


End file.
